The invention relates to a vehicle movement dynamics controller of the type having a primary vehicle movement dynamics computer and a secondary brake controller.
DE 40 30 724 discloses an ABS controller wherein the vehicle movement dynamics computer determines desired variables from measured and estimated variables, the desired variables being used to adjust braking pressures at the wheel brakes in order to effect stabilization of the vehicle. The measured variables used are wheel speeds V.sub.Ri, yaw velocity .omega., and the front axle steering angle .delta..sub.v. Estimated variables such as vehicle speed are generated from measured variables.